Mobile wireless communication devices continue to increase in popularity, leading to increasing numbers of users and to demands for more services and higher data rates. In order to satisfy the needs of users and to improve service, providers of mobile wireless communication services continue to improve wireless access networks used to deliver services for users of mobile communication devices. One aspect of such improvements may relate to management of streaming applications. A streaming application may provide real-time content to a user, such as real-time audio and/or video content. Managing data associated with streaming applications in a wireless network may prove to be quite challenging.